


[Podfic] Forever and a Day

by Rainbowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because things like this don’t just go away. How the Glee Club keeps on going. Some days are okay, some… some days not so okay.</p><p>Reaction fic to Shooting Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever and a Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/762567) by [Rainbowrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites). 



[Podfic: Forever and a Day](http://www.mediafire.com/?v4aji6c931cvbnj)


End file.
